


The Lost Art of Keeping A Secret

by PeachyLana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, I don't even know how to tag this, Lotura - Freeform, Post Season 3, Season 4 hasn't happened yet but I know it won't go like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyLana/pseuds/PeachyLana
Summary: Allura wants to finally meet Lotor face to face, but the team isn't feeling it.  She plots to do it on her own, and it goes...poorly.





	The Lost Art of Keeping A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously once season 4 airs this will all be AU as fuck. I wanted this to be smuttier....I guess it can if it's continued, but I doubt I will once the new season airs.
> 
> Title taken from QOTSA.

“Maybe it would be worth talking to Lotor.”  Allura didn’t think her words would cause the eruption that ensued.

“Talk to him?!”  Keith shouted.  “After all he did?”  Hunk and Pidge glanced at each other uncomfortably on the bridge.  

“What did he do exactly?”  Allura bit back, annoyed by his attack without even hearing her out.  “Yes, he’s obviously planning something with the pieces of the comet.  But he’s not his father.  He’s not obsessed with chasing after the black lion like Zarkon.  He’s been toying us, not trying to kill us.”

Keith crossed his arms, while the others stood by silently.  “You’re right, he’s not like his father.  Maybe he’s worse.”

“Isn’t it worth a bit of diplomacy to see?”  She looked to the rest of the team bewildered by their muteness.  Coran frowned and shook his head.

A hand came down on her shoulder.  “Hold on, Keith.  I think Allura has a point.”  At least Shiro was a voice of reason.  “But-Princess, I think that’s just a little too dangerous to consider.  If you all go, he’ll have all of you right where he wants you.”

Allura turned her head to look at Shiro, then to the others disheartened by their refusal to try.  “I understand if the team doesn’t want to proceed.”  

After the room cleared the she stayed behind with Shiro.  Pidge curiously lingered by the door.  “Look,” Shiro looked down at her with sad eyes.  “Lotor is unpredictable.  I think that’s what’s holding everyone back.”

She nodded silently, and watched him leave.  Pidge looked back at her one last time before following behind their ex-leader.  

Allura tapped her fingers impatiently on the control boards.  There had to be a way to send his ship a message.  But how to do so when she had no idea where he is?  

She steeled herself and knocked on the youngest paladin’s door.  It slid open and Pidge...or Katie, she wasn’t sure what to call her honestly,  reared back in shock.  “Allur---I mean, Princess.”

“No need for formality.  As I recall, you mentioned I wasn’t your princess.”  Allura smiled remembering the beginning of the food fight.  May I come in?”

Pidge looked down at herself, already dressed for bed, in comfy clothes and without her glasses.  “Uh, sure.”

“Unless I’m bothering you.”

The younger girl waved her hand.  “No, I’m running the same searches over and over, it’s really not doing anything.  It just...makes me feel better.”

She nodded, stepping inside.  “I understand.  I do hope we can figure out where your family is.”  It shouldn’t feel so weird to bond with a teammate.  It was angering that her upcoming favor was the only reason this interaction was happening.  

Pidge took a seat on her bed, cross-legged.  “So what’s up?”  She smirked.  “You’re here for a reason.  I assume it’s sneaky?”

Allura stiffened at the accusation.  “I--Oh my, is it that obvious?”  She immediately gave in, hunching over in defeat.  

Pidge perked up even more.  “What is it?”  Her eyes narrowed.  “Am I hacking something?  Please tell me I’m hacking something.”

Allura smiled, but shook her head.  “I don’t think so.”

“Is it about Lotor?”

“Yes,” Allura exhaled heavily.  “I want to meet with him, and I’ll gladly do so on my own.  As princess of Altea, not as a paladin of Voltron.  Even if we don’t come to a peaceful agreement, I think I can at least understand his motivations and plans.  Can you contact his ship?”

The girl put a hand to her chin in thought.  “I-I don’t know.  It will be a challenge.”   Pidge smiled at the word.  “I think I can get a read on that new ship he made, since it’s made of the same stuff as Voltron.  I can get it there, and see if any of his....lady fighters pass it on.”  She snapped her fingers.  “But I’ll need to get some readings to make sure first.”

The princess listened on enraptured by her thought process.  “Yes, I’ll give you whatever you need.”

The short haired girl glanced at her with a smile.  “Well, I’ll need the bridge for a bit.  Shall we wait to the others are asleep?”

Allura clasped her hands together.  “Thank you for helping me, Pidge.”

The girl shrugged.  “Well, you made it interesting, so how could I resist.”

 

\-------------------------

“Where’s Coran?”  Pidge whispered in the darkened bridge, bringing up four different monitors, while Allura accessed the full system. 

“He’s very asleep.”  Allura mentioned at full volume.  “The doors are sound proof you don’t have to whisper.”

“Oh.”  Pidge went straight the computers and had her own laptop nearby typing between one and then the other.  “Well, I think we can get an exact location of that ship.  So, if we send a message on a secure line.  They might answer...If he’s listening for random cryptographic messages from enemy ships.”  Pidge hit a key and smirked.  “Message sent.”

Allura crossed her arms and bit her lip.  “Seems like a long shot.”  The door to the bridge opened.  Lance, Keith, and Hunk walked in casually.  

“Hey, what are you two doing up?”  Hunk asked.

A light lit up on the board in front of them, and a screen materialized, someone was answering.  Allura waved it out of view quickly; hoping she didn’t appear as panicked as she felt.  Pidge shot them a glare.  “We’re having some girl time.”

Lance appeared utterly baffled.  “Girl time?”

Allura shot up pointing at him.  “That’s right.  Girl time.”

He stepped forward.  “What’s the topic of conversation?  Who’s hottest?”

Pidge shrugged glancing to Allura.  “Maybe.  Come on, Allura, let’s go to your room.  We can talk in private.”  Allura quickly scurried behind her and out the door.

As soon as they were out of sight, they ran down the halls into her bedroom.  Allura threw the monitor up to see the woman they met in the last skirmish.  

“Who is this?”  Acxa demanded on the screen.  She was clear, dominant, and loyal.  Allura hated how much she liked the right hand woman of Lotor.

“Sorry, for the delay,” Allura apologized a bit flustered by the immediate response.

Acxa’s brows furrowed.  “What do you want?”

Allura had very limited time.  “A parley with Prince Lotor.  I’m Allura, Princess of Altea and paladin of Voltron.  I’m alone, to discuss peaceful options.”  

“Alone?”  The woman raised her brow eying the Pidge, who Allura forgot was there.  

“I’ll be alone for the meeting.  I have a the coordinates sent along for a location-”

“I will relay your request to the prince, but promise nothing.”  The general then abruptly ended the transmission.  Allura blinked at nothingness.  

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

Pidge looked at her curiously.  “Do you think he’ll accept?”

Allura sighed.  “I don’t know anything about him.  I can only hope he can see reason.”  Or maybe, he’s curious, she thought.

 

\-------------

 

The princess grumbled in her sleep, swatting at whatever was batting her in the head.  She grunted, half-asleep until she heard a squeak from smacking one of the mice away.  Before Allura could groggily apologize she noted the red glow in her room.  Someone was attempting to contact her. 

She nearly tripped out of bed, and quickly answered flashed up the screen.  “Yes?”  She answered, pushing back her sleep strewn hair.  The screen brought up the pretty general from earlier.  “Oh hello,” she greeted, blinking the sleep out of her eyes.  The bright glow made her squint.

“Prince Lotor agrees to your conditions to meet alone.  He expects you to bring the lion, and the location has changed.  I’m sending when and where now.”

Allura reared back, she was being blindsided in the middle of the night….sleep cycle whatever.  “That’s unacceptable.”  She cut in quickly.  “I’m not coming as a paladin.  There will be no lion.”  She couldn’t risk bringing the lion, especially if the others were going to be left in the dark about this.  “As for the location and time, that’s-”

“Non-negotiable.”  Acxa said, then glanced off screen at something that made her face softened slightly.  “You will comply or this will be over before it began.”

Time and place…would she give this to him?  Allura leaned forward with irritation.  “Is the prince always this rigid and uncompromising?”  

The screen suddenly shifted over to where Acxa glanced.  “I don’t make decisions regarding my enemies lightly.”  A much deeper voice reverberated in her eas, and a man appeared in frame.  She grasped for words, but stared in shock.  The prince’s steady gaze made her forget to take a breath.  It didn’t help that he was disturbingly handsome. _This is Zarkon’s son?!_

She forgot what even said, so there was no witting remark to respond back with.  Her annoyance and anger briefly forgotten.  His eyes deep blue eyes, surrounded by a haunting Galra yellow were utterly captivating.  So much so that she forced her eyes down, in doing so, she noticed her state of dress.  A nightgown, and not her most conservative.  Her cheeks heated at her sudden concern for modesty, and she adjusted the lowered neckline higher.

“I do look forward to finally meeting Alfor’s daughter face-to-face.”

Allura did her best to meet his eyes again and regain her confidence to appear somewhat in command.  “Y-yes.”  She said breathily. _Damn it!_  Why was she so nervous?  “If that is all..I-I must go.”  She needed to end this quickly, wincing at how hard her heart pounded in her chest.

He leaned back, with a smile.  It revealed the sharpness of his canine teeth.  “That’s right, it is late isn’t it?  Sleep well, Princess.”

The screen disappeared.   _I must go_ ?!  How very eloquent for a first impression.  She sat back on her bed with a sigh.  If Coran’s story was true, Lotor was Altean and Galra, and he certainly looked it.  She swallowed hard.   _Allura, get a hold of yourself!_  After all she’s been through, why is this decision making her so very anxious now?   

 

\-----------------

She shook off her nerves while lowering the ship into the atmosphere of the planet Lotor designated.  So far, it going according to plan.  She went to Coran, prepared for a fight for taking off on her own for a little “me” time, but her guardian didn’t bat an eye.  She blinked in confusion while Coran only told her to enjoy herself.  Pidge knew the truth, but not exactly where she was going.  At least the two of them would corroborate her story if needed.  Allura only worried about Keith and Shiro asking questions.  

Allura removed her helmet, walking into the ruins on the desolate planet.  Obviously once inhabited, but now dilapidated and empty.   _Beautiful, but eerie_ .  Distracted by her surroundings, she contemplated how it ended up like this.   _War?_  She immediately blamed the Galra.

“Lovely, isn’t it?”

Her jaw clenched at the sound of his soothing voice.  He leaned against a nearby column; she approached with head held high.  This needed to be more dignified than the last time they spoke.  “Prince Lotor.”

“Allura."  She noted his lack of title, but it didn’t matter.  The sound of her name from his mouth burned her ears.  “It’s unfortunate it took so long for us to meet like this.”  With each step closer his height became more apparent.  Lotor appeared every bit a prince, his features elegant and regal.     

The prince didn’t offer his hand or even a fake smile.  “So the princess is a paladin.  Which one?”  He mused with suspicion.

Allura didn’t answer. It didn’t feel right.  “There are more important matters to discuss than which lion I pilot.”

He crossed his arms over his lean, armored body.  “I know what you’re going to try and convince me of, and there’s no point going down that route.”

“The Galra Empire is weakening,” she said confidently.  “I assume that’s why you’ve returned.  We can find a way for the Galra and other planets to coexist and thrive without slavery, war and death.”  Allura was pleased at how that sounded.

“That’s why I let the people I conquer rule themselves.  Enslaving entire planets is a waste of manpower, effort, and yields no loyalty.”  His pragmatic approach still horrified her, but she hated that it made some sense.  

“You’re still destroying their worlds and stealing their resources.”

“In some cases, like mining planets, yes.”   Lotor’s brutal honesty floored her.  “Much of the Galra way is antiquated, and I intend to bring the empire into a new era.  I’m a proponent of rewarding loyalty and in certain scenarios,” his eyes looked her over making her nerves reappear suddenly, “granting mercy.”

“That’s basic decency,” she exclaimed.  “Are you really going to pat yourself on the back for that?”   _Does he wish to actually rule?_

He glared at her.  “Are you really so naive to think there would be peace without the empire as a stabilizing force?" 

“Naive?”  She scoffed.  “You’re approach might be different, but the outcome is the same.”

He rolled his eyes, disdain now seeping into his expression.  “There’s a substantial difference between planets existing or not.  You should know that firsthand.  Oh, but wait,” he smirked.  “You’ve been asleep for 10,000 years, and have no idea how interwoven the economies of hundreds of planets are linked to the Galra.  Is this your first attempt at diplomacy because it’s telling, and if not, it’s severely lacking.”

Allura suspected it might turn a little sour, but not this quickly.  Now she needed to get any useful information she could from him.  “The ship you made out of the comet, is that part of all your new empire’s plans?”  Allura knew this wasn’t going to last much longer.  

He audibly sighed with irritation. “You lack the ability to even answer me properly.  I owe you nothing.”  Lotor’s anger only fed hers as well.

She clenched her fists.  “Then why are you here?”  The answer was obvious.  He was getting in her head, and doing a very fine job of it.  She calmed herself, getting upset is probably what he wants.  “I honestly think we can work out our differences.  We can form a strong alliance to better the universe.”  She spoke from her heart.  If she expected anything from the prince she had to lead by example.  

Lotor’s cold gaze surprised Allura.  He wasn’t interested in anything about her or the team.  “We have nothing left to discuss.”

She couldn’t let it end already.  There had to be something she could say to make him speak to her.   _He can’t leave yet._  He was also the last living Altean besides herself, Coran, and Haggar.  Didn’t he care that they were the last ones left?

Lotor turned away, bored and disappointed.   Allura grasped her bayard, lashed out with her whip.  It wrapped tightly around his arm.   _What the hell am I doing?!_ He looked down at the binding, not charmed by her or showing even a hint of amusement.

“We aren’t finished here,” Allura stated, knowing she erred, but she had nothing left.  Lotor pulled his arm back, yanking her forward with more strength she thought he possessed.  She stumbled.  Lotor caught her by the neck, slammed her back against the wall, and held her still with a icy glare.

Allura gasped in shock; more shaken than harmed...and a little exhilarated.  The last time this feeling overcame her, Lotor chased her while she piloted the blue lion the very first time.

Lotor tilted his head with a questioning gaze.  “Zethrid said you were a worthy opponent.  I fail to see why she bestowed such praise.”  An unwanted chill crept up her spine from his taunt.

She was semi-sure could free herself if she wanted to….but she hesitated.  A curiosity within her burned hotter each second.  He leaned down, tightening his grip, but she never once feared for her life.  

His gaze moved down her body; she stiffened until his eyes moved back to hers, full of revelation.  Lotor’s lips turned to a smile, baring his sharp canine teeth again.  Allura held her breath.  “You’re the paladin of the blue lion.”  He surmised.  Her eyes widened. _How did he know?_ _Oh._  He unceremoniously kicked her _blue_ bayard, laying at her feet a short distance away.  She scowled silently, not realizing she even dropped it during their skirmish.

Lotor chuckled.  “I remember your pitiful performance that day.  Failure to do basic evasive maneuvers or hold elementary level formation.  A child could have done better.”  

She flushed with embarrassment at the memory.  Allura used the wall as leverage and kicked hard.  Her boot connected solidly with his abdomen, knocking him back a few steps.  She immediately pounced during his back-step, tackling him to the floor.  

“I still managed to hold you off.”  She growled.  

Lotor didn’t use any quick maneuvers to right himself. Allura landed with her legs straddled his waist.   _He’s letting you do this._ Allura didn’t like the feral satisfaction at besting him, even if he let her.   _Why isn’t he putting up a fight?_  That irked her.  At least, it did until he swung his body on top of hers, crashing her back to the floor beneath him.  

“I took all five of you on with my one ship.”  He rasped with sudden vigor.  “It was embarrassing how long it took for even one of you to land a hit.”

Allura inhaled sharply with Lotor’s body between her legs.   _Oh no._  This was a terrible mistake, but her body vehemently disagreed.  Her knees tightly held his sides.  She convinced herself it was to keep him from getting closer.

“Allura, where are you?”  She internally cursed at the sound of Keith’s voice from her helmet, lying at least ten feet away.  “Coran and Pidge said you went out, but I just want to make sure you aren’t doing anything stupid like-”  His voice was instantly cut off, and replaced by one much more calm and mature.

“Allura, it’s Shiro.  We’re just checking that you’re safe.  When you get a chance, update us on your eta back to the castle.”

Lotor smiled above her, and she wanted to punch him in his sickeningly handsome face.  His long white hair spilled down his shoulders, while his hands grappled with hers.  

“They don’t know you’re here at all.  What would they think about you going behind their backs, little paladin?  Perhaps it’s time to formally introduced myself to them.”

_No!_   Lotor pushed himself up, but Allura clenched her legs tighter around his hips, keeping him still.  “Don’t say a word,” she hissed dangerously.  If she could get her hand up, she’d cover his mouth, but he was close to breaking her grasp as it was.  They could have traded blows, but she didn’t feel it was right to punch him when he never made the attempt.  

Lotor jerked against her strength, startled that she could hold her own, but then fight light up his eyes and he snarled.  His hands gripped her shoulders shoving her downward to the floor as she attempted to keep him on the ground.  The prince escaped her capture.  Dismayed and panicked, Allura didn’t have many options.  “Lotor!”  Allura found herself loudly whispering his name, in a plea.  She needed to keep radio silence for a few seconds longer, hopefully they would assume she couldn’t hear the message.  

Allura quickly righted herself, grasping her bayard, and dove at him as he attempted to get to the comms in her headpiece.  She ensnared his leg with the whip, but the prince caught himself from falling in a stunningly graceful move.   

She prepared for his anger or a deadly sneer, but Lotor kicked her weapon off his leg, mildly amused.  His attention returned to her.  “Are the bonds of your team that fragile?”  He smiled at the information.  

Allura wished it wasn’t so.  

“You realize that your team will find out your lies, it will cause a rift, and question their faith in you.”

She physically recoiled at his statement.  Her breathing still deep from the fighting, and her blood ran hotter the calmer he appeared.  “Are you going to tell on me?”

“No, you’ll do the damage on your own.”  Lotor squared his shoulders, confident in his words.

Allura played his bluff.  “Why would I do such a thing?”  She questioned with a daring tilt of her head.  

He stalked towards her.  Her nerves gone, replaced with raw hunger.  She told herself she was prepared to attack if he made the slightest move against her.  But Lotor’s height forced her look up at him, and she did nothing when he roughly took her chin in his hand.  Her breath caught in her throat, along with her stomach twisting in anticipation.  “Because you’re going to come see me again.”  Allura almost sputtered, but he leaned closer.  “And again,” his eyes held her gaze, “until the day you get found out.”  

_What does that even mean?_  He’s was so damn sure of himself.  Her face twisted into a snarl,  but Lotor only chuckled.  

“I have no need to see you again.”  She growled, yanking her face out of his hand, and regretting doing so immediately.   

Lotor shrugged with a small sigh.  “I didn’t say it was out of need.  It would be out of want, princess.”  Before she could question or even imagine what that meant, Lotor stepped back and fluidly unsheathed his sword.  “You’re going to have to explain a lot of strange injuries upon your return.”

Allura tensed as he stepped towards her, now uncertain of his actions.  She raised her bayard, but was ill prepared when Lotor thrust his blade at her in a swift attack.  She barely blocked it with the energy whip, and found herself immediately on the defensive.   _Now he brings out the sword?!_

“Allura?”  Pidge’s voice floated from her helmet while she back stepped from his attacks.  She froze at the sound of her friend’s voice; the blade slashed down within a hair’s breath of her arm.  “You don’t need to answer, but you need to head back soon.  They’re going to try and track the ship.  I can make it difficult for a couple varga max, before they catch on it’s me. Soooo, hope it’s going well.  And can’t wait to hear about it later, byyeeee!”  

_Great._ She ducked under his blade.  

“They don’t trust you as it is.”  Lotor chuckled, changing his stance and hold on the weapon with speed and dexterity she’d never seen.  Fear began to creep over her, along with doubt.  But she steeled herself and set her sights on his sword.  She shot out her arm, the whip wrapping around it, but instead of fighting with it; Lotor charged at her instead.  She barely dodged him, but he moved behind her before she could turn in time.  The hilt of his sword struck her head so hard everything immediately went black.

 

Allura groaned; her head throbbed.  She slowly opened her eyes and tried to shift her body, but nothing happened.  The sudden inability to move jolted her fully awake.  She paused, taking a couple calming breaths to ease the the terror of disorientation.  She was seated upright against a column in the same room she met Lotor.  She looked down and her mouth dropped open.  

“What?”  Her whip wrapped tightly around her arms and body numerous times.  She looked around, waiting for him to appear.  “This isn’t funny!  Where….are you?”  Allura’s voice trailed off.  He simply tied her up with her own weapon and left her there.  Her helmet rested beside her.  Did he leave it for her to call for help if she couldn’t free herself?  Is this just a weird dream?  She sighed, throwing her head back against the column.  “Ow!”  Pain radiated through her skull again.  

This was a first.  Sure, her vision tunneled during a bad training session or battle, but never a blow that made her question reality.  

“How humiliating,” she groaned.  All the strange intoxicating energy that overcame her earlier left her in a puddle of shame.  The princess wiggled around best she could, shimming to loosen the bonds.  How extra mortifying would it be to call for her teammates to help her like this?  She could hear Keith’s angry shouting “I told you so” and see Shiro’s disappointed face.  Lance...nope she shook her head.  The last thing she wanted to think about would be Lance’s comments on this situation, even though this same thing happened to him.

No, she’d rather roll around these ruins on a desolate planet, looking like a weblum.  At least Lotor wasn’t getting the pleasure of seeing her like this.  Although, she was quite sure he got all the entertainment he needed out of her for a while.   She twisted her wrist painfully behind her back and with a grunt, and finally pulled an arm free.   

 

\---------------------------------

 

Luckily, Coran didn’t let anyone bother her until she showered and showed up for dinner.  She barely spoke during the meal, her mind far too occupied with what occurred, but Keith kept looking at her, expecting some sort of explanation for her absence that she didn’t owe him.   

“Are you okay?”  Shiro stopped her in the hallway.  Concern etched on his face, but he remained respectful.  His presence truly brought her great relief.  “You just looked off during dinner.”

“I’ve got a lot on my mind and extremely tired.  Thank you for your concern.”  She put her hands on his in appreciation.  Her smile genuine.  He was a blessing to them.   _Thank the gods you returned to us._

Back in her bedroom, instead of sleeping she laid in bed, going over each detail of the failed meeting.  The way his fingers felt around her neck, his lips when he smirked, the way his yellow eyes could be so menacing when he wanted to.  He oscillated between amusement and anger so much that she had no idea what he truly thought of her.

She sighed in exhaustion.  Allura admitted to Coran her head in pain and he talked up a tea from some planet that would do “just the trick”.  He also told her to go straight to bed, casually mentioning intense lucid dreams and night terrors as a side effect _after_ she drank half the cup.

Something beeped.  She turned her head to the device Pidge left her.   _No.  Surely, it’s not._  She felt woozy trying to right herself, and quickly laid back down.  She turned to the ceiling and moved her hand so the monitor appeared above her in bed.  

“Did I catch you at a bad time?”  Lotor appeared instantly, oozing smugness, but only for a second; then he cooled almost immediately after he took the sight of her in.  She must look that bad.

_Is this a nightmare?_ It was too strange to be true, but his voice still got under her skin.  She ran a hand ran against the tender spot of her scalp.  “I have a concussion thanks to you.”

“And I have a cracked rib, but who’s complaining.”

She smiled; curious and pleased that he contacted her again.  It must be the head injury.  “Is there something in particular you want from me, Lotor?”  She honestly didn’t mean for it to sound as strange as it did.  She blushed at her own words.  

“I was merely checking to make sure the Princess of Altea wasn’t still tangled up.”  He was seated with his chin leaning on his hand.  He looked downright dashing, and gods, she hated him for it.  

“Are you alone?”  The words left her mouth before she could stop herself.  

Lotor hesitated, but answered.  “Yes.”

She bit her lip, and her cheeks heated.   _This feels so wrong._  “I guess we’ll see each other on the battlefield.”  She said quickly.  

“I’ll have my eye out for the blue lion.  I can only hope you improved since last time.”  He responded with a small smile.  

“You know I have.”  Allura gave him a wry smile.  “I thought you hated me,” she honestly didn’t know anymore.    _Oh...am I flirting with him?_  

He raised a brow.  “I do.  Are you drugged?”

“I’m sedated, thanks to you,” her lips formed a pout.  “So take nothing I say right now seriously.”

“I wouldn’t anyway.  And by the way, there are rodents in your hair.”

She blinked then realized the mice were falling asleep around her pillow.  Allura laughed, forced to muffle herself behind her hand.   

“I must go before you call enough attention to yourself,” Lotor looked slightly flustered, and it pleased her greatly.   

A small exhale passed her lips as a sobering thought nagged at her.  “This meeting wasn’t worth the betrayal to my team’s trust.  You can’t contact me like this again either. To do it again _for nothing_ , would be even worse. ”

“Much worse,” the lowered timbre of his voice made it all the more heart wrenching to hear.  

Her brows furrowed.  This shouldn’t be a difficult conversation to end, and it wasn’t because of her increasingly hazy vision.   _Don’t.  Just end the transmission._  But Allura’s lips parted to ask the question.

“Allura.” Lotor’s semi-growl of her name, silenced her.  She audibly swallowed at the look he gave her.  “Ask me when you’re coherent.”  

The screen disappeared as he ended the signal.  She closed her eyes with a sigh.   _Coran’s stupid tea._  She put full blame of her traitorous thoughts on that poison combined with her head injury.  In the morning, she’d be clear headed and never question going behind the team again.

….

 


End file.
